


[ND]Scent of a Half-blood

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, VD明示, 吸血鬼au, 回交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 闻香识半魔鸢尾、迷迭、蔷薇和丁香，用思念重铸你与世界的联系。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 33





	1. 鸢尾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花语：爱的使者

“等你到达红墓市，先去马尔顿街的老爹酒吧买一杯草莓圣代，再去隔壁的快餐店买两份12吋玛格丽特披萨，两倍芝士，务必注意不要加橄榄。”

尼禄看着手中老旧的信纸上写满了少女娟秀的字迹，泛黄的莎草纸微微卷起边角，掺了鸢尾花汁的墨水隐隐折射着魔力的蓝光。他一个人站在红墓市的中央大街上，内心不由得感到荒谬。

“搭上下午5点18分最后一班开往西郊的公交车，直接坐到终点站，你会看见一片森林，在落日的前一刻穿过森林，你就会找到那个地方。”

这种感觉，就像被一个孩子认真地拜托着去完成一场可笑的恶作剧。

“祝你好运！对了，如果在路上见到有玫瑰，买下它，千万记得，只要红色的！他们会给你带来好运！”

“最后，愿斯巴达庇护你！”

我感觉自己像去年福图纳过万圣节时在街边表演的小丑，甚至更有可能是他手中滑稽的提线木偶。尼禄拉起了兜帽，掩盖起发亮的银色短发，他尽可能灵活地行走在阳光无法照射到的阴影处。

热烈的阳光多少有些令他感到不适，更多的是昏昏欲睡，尼禄强迫自己提起了精神。红墓市的天气一向阴雨绵绵，终年不见天日，原本应该是非常适合像他这样的种族生存。但是尼禄高兴不起来，他等这个阳光明媚的日子依旧等了三天了，有阳光就意味着在他能见到夕阳，同时代表着他终于可以完成这个该死的委托，然后拿着委托金回家！

周围都是来来往往的人类，尼禄小心翼翼地穿梭在人流里，被封印在教堂屋檐上的石像鬼发出难听的嘶吼声，大吐口水咒骂着历任主教。尼禄不得不加快了脚步，远远地将噪音甩在身后。

可无论走到哪里，都是人群。

尼禄感到微微冒出的牙尖有点发痒，他从未见过那么多毫无防备的人类，以及血管下散发出腥甜的芬芳。他又咽下了一口气，捂住口鼻。

不行，姬莉叶会生气的。

尼禄转过街角，酒吧赫然出现在他眼前。——谢天谢地！居然还没有倒闭！

等他拎着圣代，小心地用魔力保持甜品的温度，快餐店的年轻老板让他坐在窗边等披萨出炉时，尼禄又开始重新思考这件事情的经过。没人知道这是多久之前的委托了，至少在任务管理员二十年前还活着的时候，它就已经存在于黑暗教廷了！

就像一封邀请函，突然出现在还未毁于大火的图书馆里，摆在黑暗生物史的旁边，信封是昂贵的大马士革羊皮，火漆上的玫瑰栩栩如生地盛开着。它吸引着一群又一群好奇的人试图打开它，然而从来没有人能真正地解除它被魔力笼盖的封印。一年又一年过去了，曾经的图书馆已经被改造成了旧物仓库，而管理员丧于大火后变成了幽灵。

当妮可费劲地翻找着可供他们使用的杂物时，在一堆看不清文字的书籍中发现了它。等她轻轻地将信封上的灰尘扫开，玫瑰却一尘不染。

“咳……咳！”她挥手驱散灰尘，扶正了眼球，将信封翻来覆去地看了一遍，然后放在了尼禄面前，高兴地道，“这看起来就像什么好东西！”

“没想到我还能再见到它！”

尼禄刚想说话，管理员突然从墙壁后飘了过来，带着森冷的怀念的语气。

两个年轻人明显被吓了一跳，尼禄捏着信封往前走了半步，问道：“这是什么？”

“一个SSS级委托”浮在半空中的幽灵幽幽地说道。“很危险，很致命。”

“开什么玩笑？”妮可面露惊异，不可置信，“就这个？”

“死人可不会说谎。”管理员落到她的面前，认真地说道，“光打开它就能先去赌场拿五百个金币。”

科学怪人脑子里的齿轮兴奋地转动起来，她立刻对着尼禄吼道，“快点！我们有钱了！快试试这个！”

管理员嗤笑一声，嘲讽道：“这么多年了，谁都不行，就凭你？一个‘父不详’的杂种……”

然后他的声音仿佛被噎住了，瞪大了双眼，惊骇到几乎透明。

玫瑰绽放之后，红色的火漆融化在了尼禄的手上，他轻而易举地打开了信封，然后在封面上突然闪现出了一种不可辨认的古老语言，尼禄刚刚觉得似曾相识，它们就自动翻译成这个世界的通用语，内容是：

_无论是谁，如果你能打开这封委托书，请你前往红墓市为我们唤醒他，再狠狠给他一拳。拜托了！我将会送上任何你想要的报酬，只要是你想要的！落款P.L.。_

妮可惊喜地一边大叫着，像齿轮被卡顿的声音，一边摇晃着他的肩膀：“行、行啊！尼崽！我们有、有钱了！”

是的，尼禄从报酬两个字中怔怔回神，他已经过了会幻想的年纪，他根本不在乎。而且，我们真的需要一大笔钱，就在下次乌头草盛开的月圆之夜前。

手中的披萨盒散发着微弱的热量，眼看就要到森林的边界了，而最后一丝余晖正悄悄地从树叶间滑落，皮克西们坐在树妖的枝头唱起了回家的歌谣。尼禄加快了脚步，一口气跑出了森林。等他再回过头，又是迷雾一片。

尼禄微微一凛，夜晚的空气泛起晾衣。抬头望去，月亮已经出现在悬崖上，赫然是一栋古旧的老宅，某个的房间亮起了橙色的暖灯。

像一座灯塔，尼禄福至心灵，正如信中所言，这就是他要找的地方，于是他慢慢穿过一路上被岁月腐蚀的断壁残垣，向房子所在的方向前进。

等到他站在门前，才发现，这栋房子比他在远处看到的还要更大一些。只有上下两层，却有四层搂那么高。外墙看起来有隐隐露出一些熟悉的痕迹，尼禄曾在图书馆的外墙上同样见到过这样的痕迹——它曾经经历过大火，然后又被人仔细地修补过。大门静幽幽地封存着他，红漆斑驳、门栓生锈，已经很久很久没有人来拜访过这里了。

尼禄站在门前，委托信上没有后续的内容了。他撇开了几分犹豫，决定先敲门再说。

砰——

咚——、

尼禄后退了几步，声音回荡在周围，却像将石子投入井中，寂静的老宅挣扎了片刻又归于沉默。

任务失败？尼禄耸了耸肩，靠着台阶坐下，将披萨和圣代放在一边。夜色冰凉，距离下个满月还剩下五天的时间，尽管他对失败早有准备，尽管他翻了三个传送阵才来到红墓，尽管明天还得想方设法回去。不过在心底的深处，有个声音总是不停地告诉他，让他再试一次。尼禄嘲笑着自己的异想天开，又逐渐平静下来，也许他能想想别的办法，先用那500个金币把他们从旧货市场淘来的面包车改装一下，然后找点其他的委托，总会有办法的……

“吱呀”一声，尼禄立刻提高了警觉，门被打开了，而某种充满了魔力的生物正悄无声息地从背后靠近着他。他屏住了呼吸，后脑发麻，站起身，小心翼翼地拿出枪。

唰地一声，银色的子弹穿破空气。

而黑影却灵敏地跳上了细窄的扶梯，忽视了正蓄势待发的双排左轮，优雅地踱着步向他靠近，接着跳到他的脚边抬起脑袋看着他。——一只异瞳黑猫！

一只猫！尼禄立刻跳下了台阶，立刻拉开距离，警惕看着她。

红绿的双眼眯成一条线，幽幽地打量着他，缓缓开口，用人类的语言说道：“放松，孩子。”

黑猫没有恶意，她看着僵硬的尼禄发出了轻笑，绕着他的周围转了一圈，

“你太紧张了，”黑猫的尾巴甩在他的腿上，轻笑道，“血族的幼崽，你为什么会来这里？探险？迷路？”

“是委托。”尼禄直接说明来意，他的视线追随着月光下的异瞳黑猫，兜帽随着他的动作落下，明亮的月光落在他银白色的头发上。

黑猫慢慢地停下了步伐，像是确认一般，看着尼禄蔚蓝色的双眼，然后她说道：“啊……我知道了，带上那些，跟我进来。”她给了年幼的血族一个优雅的背影，前爪轻轻一推，大门轰然而开。

“好好记住，我是‘蕾蒂’。”黑猫在阴影中变成了年轻的女子，一名女巫，她张扬地笑着，引着他走进大门，说道，“你可是这么多年来唯一的客人。”

响指一落，瞬间灯火通明。

内部并不像外表看起来地那么破旧，虽然有些装饰品看起来有些年纪了，但不少家具仍保存完好，甚至有一些过时的电子产品。

吸引了尼禄目光的是楼梯中间的一幅画，一副曾经被大火烧却，却被主人珍惜地装裱好，放在最醒目的位置的油画。

它是这栋房子里最破旧、最古老、却最重要的装饰品，画已经看不清色彩，却模糊可见四个人的轮廓。

黑发的女巫不知何时站在了他的身边，轻轻地叹了口气。

画中年轻美丽的母亲已经看不清面貌，而她眉目依稀、残存温忆，怀中抱着一个大笑的孩子，在明亮的灯火下，仿佛能闻得到她身上的香味，他想，也许是想象中和家一样的味道。

“那是伊娃，”蕾蒂悄声说道，“这栋房子曾经的女主人。”

“曾经？”尼禄不由得问道。

“人类，真是脆弱又坚强的生物，还能留下可怕的执念。”女巫没有正面回答年轻人的问题，接着看向了他的双手，“唔……披萨、草莓圣代，这两样先留下，关键还是你。”接着女巫拍了拍手，咒语响起，灯光汇成了一条通往二楼的道路，告诫道，“坐稳了。”

脚下猩红的地毯诡异地抖动了起来，变成了一条传送带，尼禄鞋底一滑坐倒在地毯上，跌跌撞撞地飞速冲向二楼深处的房间。

尼禄觉得这一切都诡异极了，就像有一只手在推着他往前走，而他根本搞不明白这他妈的到底是怎么一回事。

直到他“砰——”地一声撞上了某种坚硬的木板，尼禄好不容易扶稳身体，从高速的晕眩感中回过神，才发现这是一只黑色的巨大棺材。横躺在他的视线里。

见鬼了！

他按着额头低声咒骂，信纸从他的口袋中飞到半空中，尼禄还来不及伸手阻止，就从底部开始自燃起来，蓝色的烟雾凝聚成瑰丽的魔法阵，鸢尾的香气慢慢散开。

一声巨大的咆哮声瞬间响彻了整个老宅：

“但丁！但丁！起床了！天哪……你居然睡了那么久！你怎么可以——！听好了，我马上就要成年了！你听到了没有？！但丁——！！！你明明答应过我的！你要来给我过生日！——你不要再睡了啊！！！！”

尼禄痛苦地捂住耳朵，音浪沸腾，他第一次痛恨自己身为血族异常灵敏的听觉。斯巴达啊！是巨龙的咆哮！难怪那个字体那么眼熟，是失传的龙语！是刻在血统里的敌意，是那种一生气就会喷火的恶龙！

正当他陷入短暂的失聪时，棺材发出了一点挪动的声音，又停顿了几秒，被人从里面一把推开。

一个年长的男人缓缓从棺材里坐直了身体，他身穿黑色衬衣，银色头发，撑着棺椁，“帕蒂……”他神情中还带着惺忪的困意，被惊醒的痛苦，又因为太久没有说话了，只能慢慢地吐出了一个个干涩的音节，音调慵懒，“作为起床铃……也过于……可怕了……”

他眨了眨在长发下如蓝钻般剔透的双眼，惊讶地看着眼前的茫然的年轻人。

尼禄愣住了，他确实不知道该做出什么样的反应，思绪已然沦陷，在那双蓝色的眼睛下，宛如旋涡将他溺于深海——

“Ki……d？”男人犹豫地问了一声。

于是尼禄如梦初醒般地眨了眨眼睛，想起了委托，以及心底一种难以抑制的冲动。

直接给了他一记老拳。

但丁躺回了棺材里，看着久违的天花板，沉默了片刻，舔去了嘴角的血迹，失声笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帕蒂：恶龙咆哮！  
> 但丁：Superise！


	2. 迷迭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花语：逝者灯塔

好在女巫的及时出现缓解了两位血族面对面的尴尬，她将尼禄带回了客厅，而将空间还给了需要收拾的但丁。

蕾蒂正愉快地吃着由尼禄带来的披萨。

年轻的吸血鬼沉默地将自己陷入柔软的红色沙发，检讨着自己的一时冲动。

蕾蒂将一块温热的披萨递给了他，尼禄无法拒绝女巫的好意。

年长的吸血鬼终于穿上红色的长风衣，拾级而下。尼禄看着他，仿佛听到姬莉叶曾对他朗读过的文章，像对着太阳似的不敢朝他多看，但也像对着太阳似的，即使不去看，但还是看得见他。

尼禄将视线别开，余光注意到，他嘴角的淤青已经痊愈了。

蕾蒂咬了一口温热的披萨，满意地拉长了丝，在但丁动手前将最后一块披萨塞到了尼禄手上。

但丁半似抱怨地说着这明明是带给他的，他有二十多年没有尝过人类食物的味道了。

“这能怪谁呢？”蕾蒂嘲笑道。

但丁没有理她，而是拿起了放在一旁的草莓圣代，转过头，看着坐在沙发上拘谨的年轻人，兴致勃勃地问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“尼禄。”

年长的血族点了点头，接着就靠坐在办公桌上，开始品尝起依旧冰凉的草莓圣代，久违的甜味重新唤醒他的味蕾，这才算是真正的清醒。

尼禄等了半天都没有听见下文，他一边庆幸但丁没有对自己的身世多加询问又一边对自己气恼不已，不知道该期待些什么。他只能主动开口询问：“你呢？但丁，你的姓氏（family name）呢？布鲁赫？冈格罗？”

但丁从甜品中抬头：“没有姓。”他舔了舔金属的勺子，将绵白的奶油卷入舌苔，又补充道，“我老爹是个混蛋。”

“嘿！”蕾蒂不满的声音从他的身边传来，于是但丁又不甘心地闭上了嘴，专注于品尝手中的甜品。

尼禄咬了一口披萨，罗勒香肠搭配着双倍的浓郁芝士，松软的饼皮上是恰到好处酸甜可口的番茄酱，还有一种熟悉的香气。血族是所有黑暗生物中最重视血统的种族，而没有姓氏的血族意味着混血或者被自己的血亲抛弃，无论哪种情况，都意味着遭人鄙夷。不知道父亲的名字，更意味着失去了强大的庇护以及传承的力量。但眼前的男人却仿佛毫不在意般地说出了这个事实。

是有恃无恐，还是不愿对他有所保留。

“是迷迭香，好吃吗？”但丁放下玻璃杯，饶有兴致地看着尼禄问道，还不等尼禄回答就接着滔滔不绝地说道，“我以前就特别喜欢这家披萨的味道，老鲍勃会把迷迭香放进香肠里，他身体还好吗？唔，我也好久没见他了。”

“他死了，”尼禄咽下了口中的食物，“现在是他的儿子在打理这家店。”

“是吗？”但丁的长发遮住了他的表情。尼禄有些后悔，也许他可以换一种方式来告诉但丁。

没有经历过的孩子才会在谈论死亡时，神情中毫无阴霾，这大概算得上我漫长的时光中难以称道的幸运。但丁品尝着草莓酸甜的味道，刻下年轻人手足无措的模样，又将笑意隐藏在蓝色的眼睛下。

尼禄站了起来，匆匆说道：“也许……我的委托算是完成了吧，那我该走了。”

“你还没有拿到报酬，”但丁抱起双手，问道：“吝啬的巨龙答应给你什么？让我猜一猜，火魂晶？灵穗？还是龙鳞？”

“什么都可以。”

“嗯？”

“她说，只要能唤醒你，什么都可以——”

“这可真是，”吸血鬼带着怀念的笑意，“受宠若惊……”他走到了尼禄的面前，尼禄仅比他矮上一点，也许没过多久，就能超过他。接着用一种引诱般的语气问道，“我不能让帕蒂的好意白费，所以，kid，你想要什么呢？”

“我能给的，远比你想的更多。”

他们靠的很近，尼禄可以清楚地看见那双幽蓝的眼睛，眼角岁月的细纹，以及漫不经心的笑意，亲切地似乎从未缺席他二十年来的人生，仿佛只要他说出口就能答应他所有无理的要求。

血族是长生族，他们高傲的自尊决不会允许自己老去，除非——但丁跟他一样，是混血。

尼禄咬了咬牙，让自己在诱惑下清醒了几分。但丁有一种让人无法拒绝他的天赋，但这无疑是一个陷阱。鬼知道为什么活了成千上百年的吸血鬼对第一次见面的后辈如此热情慷慨，他一定会在猎物意乱情迷的时候撕碎喉咙，咽下鲜血。

而但丁身染鲜血的模样——

“我……”

“好了，你得先赊账了，”蕾蒂的声音终于适时地响起，打断了他们的对话，“不要再逗他了，亲爱的但丁叔叔。”

蕾蒂将尼禄从但丁的面前拉开，异瞳警告般地瞪了但丁一眼。但丁耸了耸肩让他们随意。女巫充满善意并抱歉地对着年轻人说道，“不要怪他，他只是太久没有跟别人接触了。”

但丁坐在沙发上，随手拿起了一本杂志开始翻阅，突然对花花世界充满了兴趣，不再关心这边的动静。

尼禄带着一丝赌气的意味：“我可以不要报酬，但必须要马上回去！”

所剩的时间已经不多了。

“那至少今晚，留在这里。”蕾蒂挽留道，“森林的通道已经关闭了，你出不去的。”

“也许我可以！”

“可是……”

“让他去吧，”但丁的声音重新响起，歪着头看着他们，“年轻人勇于尝试算不上什么坏事。”

尼禄抿住双唇，对着两人说了句告辞，头也不回地开门离去，消失在夜色中。

老宅又一次变得空荡荡的。

过了一会，蕾蒂不满地问道，“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”但丁状似不解地将问题扔了回去。

“别装傻，但丁。”女巫抽走了他手中的杂志，揉成了一团，一只五彩斑斓的飞鸟出现在她的手中，扬手一挥，飞出窗外。她回过头，看着沉默不语的男人，半是指责地说道，“你知道自己在勾引他，哈，你可骗不了自己！”

但丁沉默了一会，当蕾蒂以为他不会再回答时，突然听到了他的声音，“我不知道……”

在他们认识的漫长年岁中，少有见到但丁踟蹰的模样，他总是看似洒脱却意志坚定。于是当他要选择沉睡时，同样没有人能够阻止他。他们期待转机，却并不想令他重拾痛苦，蕾蒂刚想开口告诉他你不用勉强。

当我们种下因，只能任他自由成长，再收获果。

“第一眼看到他的时候，真是吓了我一跳，”但丁闭上了双眼，他的声音回荡在空旷的房间里，画中的母亲温柔地注视着他，闭上眼就能闻到迷迭香的气息。等他再张开时，蔚蓝的海平面下又是波澜不惊的宁静。

“ ** _ **他**_** 欺骗了我！”

蕾蒂无奈地叹了一口气。

重归寂静，灯火骤熄。

尼禄已经在森林里走了一段距离了。

森林被浓雾笼罩，什么都看不清，周围安静地像被冻结在时间的夹缝中，连月光都无法穿透。

血族是属于夜晚的生物，漆黑的夜色并不能妨碍他的视线。他将一切都甩在身后，等他想要回头时，却已经看不见来自悬崖上的灯火了。

夜晚残忍地覆盖上他的双眼，又督促他不断独自前行。

“啪嗒——”

他踩断了树枝，毫不意外地看到一刻钟前自己在树干上留下的记号。显然，他迷路了，蕾蒂说的不错，森林关闭了外出的通道，将他困在了这里。

四周都静悄悄的，连虫鸣都没有。

尼禄稳定了心神，深吸一口气，冰冷潮湿的空气充盈了他的肺部，凉意爬上他的颈椎。

婆娑的树影间，有什么幽绿色的荧光在闪动。

他悄悄地接近。

“——”

是不可捉摸的低语，它们游荡在树林之间，哀愁的、悲痛的、怨恨的声音，是亡者临终前的哀嚎，充斥在静谧的树林周围。

尼禄皱了皱眉头，他不曾见过如此多的怨灵们集中在一处，互相纠缠，死气几乎凝结成实体。

而这里确实已经孕育出了实体。他冷静地拿出了湛蓝玫瑰，给试图抓住他双腿的枯骨一颗银弹。

跑——

尼禄毫不犹豫，转身朝森林的边缘跑去。

枯骨与怨灵终于不再伪装，嘶叫着追在他的身后。银色的弹道闪现，给尼禄带来了一丝喘息。森林通常不能使热武器发挥出它的威力，尼禄有些后悔，他不应该将绯红女王寄存在红墓市的黑暗教廷里。

他靠在粗壮的树枝后，屏住呼吸，很快就要接近森林的边缘了。残缺的月亮终肯施舍一点月光，零星地洒在他身上。

而他的身后，却突然出现一个模糊的人影。

我在期待些什么，尼禄自嘲道，又突然有了一丝委屈。他收紧心神，看着那人影慢慢地靠近他。

“砰！”

银弹毫不犹豫地射向虚影，弹壳落地。呲牙咧嘴的怪物正睁大了诡异的复眼，虎视眈眈地看着他，嶙峋狰狞的鹿角威胁般地指向了他，身后大张着漆黑的羽翅，在月光下落下不祥的阴影。

佩利冬，客死他乡的旅人们所化作的怪物，鹿与乌鸦的恶精灵。

它锋利的尖爪挠着泥土，巨大的身躯向尼禄俯冲而来。年幼的血族翻滚着避让，借由树枝阻挡怪物的动作。

又是一声尖锐的凶猛，怪物终于将他逼入的绝境。

尼禄看着它，残忍又诡异，悲哀又痛苦，但这不是他认可的结局。血脉中燃烧的自尊不允许他逃避眼前的怪物，哪怕是同归于尽，就算心脏被碾碎，记忆被剥夺，灵魂被撕裂，他也要挣扎着爬回重要的人身边。他还没有同他们告别，克雷多和姬莉叶、妮可，还有——

咀嚼那个名字，就仿佛能从中汲取力量。

高昂的斗志被激发，鼻腔中充斥着鲜血的味道，绝不退缩！

“唔，抱歉我来晚了。”

怪物发出痛苦的嘶鸣，想要挣脱穿过胸口的大剑，却只能踉跄着倒下，慢慢地，化作尘埃。

“愿你找到回家的路。”

红光闪过，黑色的羽毛飘落在月光下，尼禄看清了站在他面前的男人，张扬的红色风衣，银白色的头发，以及蕴藏着悠然笑意的眼睛。

“我该重新找点刺激了，”他拖长的语调尾音上扬，对着年轻人问道：“需要扶你起来吗？”

“不用了。”尼禄撑着手臂站了起来，将窘迫藏在黑暗中，心底却涌现出了期待被实现的欣悦，几乎比得上他第一次将湛蓝玫瑰改装出来时的那种兴奋。

但丁将大剑抗在肩上，甩手给了尼禄一个包裹。

“绯红女王”出现在了他的眼前。

但丁点了点头，随意地说道：“你下次见到蕾蒂可以谢谢她。”

“我会的。”尼禄闷声回答，他转动刀柄，引擎轰鸣回响，热浪翻滚。武器回到了他的手中。

然后他听到了但丁漫不经心的声音，灵活的手腕划出华丽的剑花：“现在，让我们杀出去。”

当他们接近森林的边缘时，天际也开始泛起了亮光。

一开始是但丁挥舞了大剑挡在身前，可没过多久，他就渐渐被尼禄护在身后。拿到了武器的年轻血族就像马达被注入了机油，挥舞炙热的刀锋，肆意展现着自己的斗志和武力。

等他们重见天日，尼禄将刀刃插入地里，长舒一口气，回头看着闲庭漫步的男人。

但丁随意地像跟着他出游，无论是佩利冬还是其他什么凶恶的生物，都无法接近他分毫，而他对着尼禄露出了鼓励的表情，说道：“作为猎人，你已经很不错了。”

尼禄对这样的称赞却高兴不起来。这种感觉，就像是一个成年人对着刚刚站起来的年幼孩子说，你马上就能跑了。甚至只要他愿意，能把一副涂鸦说成惊世名作。也许其他人，包括他自己在内，还会认同地点点头，是有那么几分韵味。

“我知道有个地方，”他走过了尼禄的身边，循着记忆中熟悉的道路，“我们先回红墓市。”

尼禄不情不愿地跟上了他的脚步。

“作为一名猎人，你要时刻记得，我们总会遇到很多不可控的麻烦。”但丁推开了尘封的大门，破旧的事务所重新为他的主人打开，食指扫过沙发上堆积的灰尘，拍了拍手。

年轻人的视线跟着他的动作。

但丁将椅子重新拖回办公桌后，往上一坐，向后一仰，松散的木头发出吱呀的声音，同时响起的还有他的尾音上扬的语调，“我们不能直接跟人类接触，但又需要很多很多情报，也就意味着——”

“但丁，听说你醒了。”

一把神神叨叨的声音从尼禄的身后传来，他立即警戒地回头，这一天里他已经见过太多的亡灵族了。

“放松，别紧张……”黑色的僵尸脱下了礼帽，向他，或者是他们致以问候，“情报商，中间人，忠实的朋友。”

“好久不见，莫里森。”但丁从椅子上站了起来，高兴地与莫里森握了下手。

僵尸从僵硬笔挺的西装口袋中拿出了一张破旧的纸，还给了但丁，“你的房契，那两位女士可相当不好糊弄。”

但丁再次郑重地向他的朋友道谢，真正的勇士敢于直面这世界最危险的女性。

同时交到但丁手中的，还有另一封委托，并伴随着但丁熟悉的冷笑话，“自从我死后，就再也不用担心被上家灭口了。”

但丁拍着老朋友的肩膀哈哈大笑起来，时间残忍地带走他的一部分，同时，又怜悯地给予了补偿。

对尼禄而言，这同样是漫长的一天，他兜兜转转，又回到了红墓市。一瞬间，天旋地转。他被安全感和困意击败，昏昏沉沉滑倒在地上。

“尼禄！”但丁立刻移到他的身边，扶住他的身体，将他安置在沙发上。

“怎么了？”莫里森大惊道。

但丁的手盖住了尼禄的眼睛，坐在了他的身边，过了好一会，反复确认他的身体并不大碍，才转过头，哭笑不得地对硬直了的僵尸说：

“他饿晕了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蕾蒂：吃饼看戏.jpg  
> 莫里森：冷笑话有进步。


	3. 蔷薇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花语：疯狂爱上你

尼禄从长久的困意中苏醒，花了好几分钟才看清所在的环境。

陈旧的天花板上有一些裂痕，蔓延到门上。墙角里布满了蛛丝与灰尘，像被临时征用的房间。身下的床却柔软又干净，铺着洁白的床单，枕头散发着沉稳安心的味道。

他吃不准自己睡了多久。在梦境中，所有的一切都是灰沉沉的一片，看不见光，看不见色彩，有一个声音在不断地撕扯他的神经。又来了，他心想。从他有意识以来，这个声音就不断地出现在他的脑海中，但是最近越来越清晰。也许过不了多久，他就能找到那个声音的源头了。

尼禄的意识飘荡在未知的空间里，一股腥甜的香味却暂时按捺住了嘈杂的声音，突然出现在他混沌的意识中，带着熟悉的气息、温柔地安抚着他，补充着他失去的魔力，轻声呼唤他的名字。

那种甜蜜的、充满了力量的、想要掠夺的味道——

是血！

他猛地从床上挣起，收敛起獠牙。

“你醒了？”

坐在窗台边的但丁转过头看着他，还来不及收回冷淡的眼神，重新将疏离隐藏回幽蓝色的虹膜下，清澈澄明。落日的余晖洒落在他的身上，银发被霞光染成带着暖意的浅金红色，由薄转浓，绮丽地像一副在傍晚刚完成的油画。他靠着窗，隔着画，看着尼禄。时间被拖地很长，过了一会，才转露出一丝笑意，穿过另一个世界回到他的面前。

尼禄注意到他将黑色的衬衫挽到小臂，露出一截苍白强劲的手腕，上面没有留下一丝伤痕。

“你睡了两天。”他说道。

“什么！”这下尼禄完全清醒了。他立刻从床上跳起来，发现自己的外套被整齐地摞在床头，而刀枪被放在他触手可及的身边。尼禄立刻就想要离开。

“你从这里回到福图纳需要三天，”但丁的声音在他身后响起，“而我知道有个地方可以直接到达那里。”

“为什么？”疑惑在尼禄的心头盘旋，他不解地问道。

“你为什么要来这里呢？”但丁轻声反问，“甚至不计报酬。”

尼禄心想，我有非来不可的原因，但轻而易举地说出口又怕被你嘲笑，于是他遵从的自己的本心，对着但丁说道：“没什么，只是，因为我想。”

“所以我也不能让你空手而归，”但丁笑了，他将脚边的手提包扔给了尼禄。

18朵月光花、20克狼牙草粉末、6枚龙眼结晶，以及，一整瓶光辉树髓液。

但丁将所有狼人药剂需要的材料都送给了他，远超预想。

尼禄呆呆地看着他。

“跟我来。”

一路上，尼禄跟在但丁的身后一言不发，看着他轻车熟路地穿过街巷，来到一家处于闹市中的酒吧。

又一个夜晚悄悄来临，月亮已经是几乎完整的模样。

推开门的一瞬间，尼禄察觉到了一丝异样，又很快就消失了。

优雅而热烈的音乐在酒吧中响起，节奏明快，但丁拉着他迅速坐到一边的空位上。

侍者适时地出现在他们的身边，但丁对他说道：“一杯杰克丹尼，再给他一杯姜汁汽水。”

“我成年了。”尼禄立刻反驳道。

“还不算。”但丁没有理他，坚持着自己的要求。

侍者看了他们一眼，点头退下。没过多久，就在两人的沉默中送上了酒水。

“……”尼禄气恼地看着但丁，将汽水一口灌下，不小心被被辣味和不停翻涌的气泡呛地咳了起来。

而他的心底也像气泡，咕噜咕噜地泛着他也不知道的焦躁和烦恼。

但丁好笑地看着逞强的年轻人，在他停止咳嗽后，喝了一口威士忌，说道：“这里有一个传送阵，再等一会，你就可以回去了。”

“等到什么时候？”

“很快，不要心急。”但丁轻轻地摇晃着玻璃杯，碎冰撞击着透明的杯壁发出清脆的叮铃声，琥珀色的酒液反射出他修长的手指，“你的小女友不会有事的。”

“姬莉叶不是……”尼禄沉闷地说道，“你似乎很了解我。”从他们见面开始，但丁就像掌握了他的一切，在强大的血族面前，他几乎无处遁形。

“我是很想知道你的过去，”但丁意外地坦率，“不过，这是你睡着的时候自己说的。”

尼禄哑口无言，他眨巴着眼睛，茫然地说道，“可是，我对你却一无所知。”

“我有一个哥哥，”但丁放下的酒杯，他重新注视着尼禄，描绘着他的轮廓，然后笑着补充道，“我们的关系很糟。”

“那他……”

“他死了。”但丁向后靠坐在沙发上，语调平静：“我们没有办法选择自己的亲人，我讨厌他，他憎恶我，我却没有办法舍弃他。”

“血缘注定使我们彼此缠绕，以此为生，犹如诅咒，至死方休。”

“不过，”但丁的气息骤然靠近了尼禄。

年轻的血族被定在了座位上，不知该将眼睛放在哪里，酒吧昏暗的灯光掩盖住了他窘迫的神情，却忘了在另一个人的视线下根本这挡不住。但丁的眼中荡起暧昧的笑意，两人靠地很近，凭生几分亲昵，尼禄甚至看得清他锁骨下的血管里崩腾的鲜血，以及那种甜蜜诱人的血腥味又缠绕在他的身边。

牙尖又开始隐隐发痒。

一个声音突然打断了他们。

侍者端着一杯淡蓝色的鸡尾酒，放到了但丁的面前，顺着他的视线看过去，一名亚麻发色的高挑女郎端着手中鲜红的酒杯，向但丁走来。

“Awake，”她站在但丁的身边，手指搭上他的肩膀，压低了声音轻佻地在他的耳边说道。

尼禄觉得她有几分眼熟，又想不起自己在哪里见过这名女子。

“好久不见，格洛丽亚。”但丁与她碰杯。

“有兴趣跳一支舞吗？”四周的音乐适时地响起，女子发出邀请。

但丁挑眉。

“他有约了。”尼禄蛮横地插入两人中间，将两人分隔开。

格洛丽亚惊讶地看着他无礼的行为，又对着但丁笑了起来，“真可惜，但丁，真可惜。”然后将杯中的烈酒饮下，转身退场。

年轻的血族露出胜利的姿态，夺回了主权般弯下身，装腔作势地、期待而紧张地问道：“Shall we dance？”

但丁当然不会拒绝他，这样年轻气盛，这样生命勃勃。

等他被尼禄拉着步入舞池，才发现尼禄根本不会跳舞，只能僵硬地跟着他的步调。

一种从未经历过的新鲜感。年幼的孩子就像一张白纸，你需要指引他，教导他，同时任他自由地成长，对他永远充满了期待，并且很快，就会超出预期。

尼禄手足无措地揽着他的腰，笨拙地移动着，根本听不见任何节拍，又跨错一步踩在了他的脚上。伴随着磕磕巴巴的道歉以及羞恼的神色，带着不服输的倔强，握紧了他的手。

“不要紧张。”但丁的声音出现在他的耳边，推着他的肩膀向后退去，“首先，将重心放在脚跟。”

尼禄跟着他的舞步缓缓地移动，两人的身体几乎重叠在一起，亲密地听得见对方跳动的心跳声，接着听他说道：“然后，抬脚屈膝。”

视线交换，一声枪响出现在他的身后。

那种诡异的感觉终于落到的实处，白色的枪支搭着他的肩膀，残留着火药的味道。

一个旋转滑步，红色的长风衣像飞扬的裙摆，伴随着凛冽的寒光，舞台的四周逐渐升起血腥味，拉开了高潮的帷幕。

尼禄的余光落在黑色扭曲的节肢上，四周是淅淅索索的虫鸣声。

“是的，就是这样。”近在咫尺的笑声拉回了他的视线，音乐还在继续，他们的舞也没有停止，“现在好多了。”

“最后一点，听，跟着节拍。”不断的枪声以他们为中心此起彼伏地响起，尼禄转动着手中的湛蓝玫瑰，甩出一个炫目的枪花。

尼禄屈膝揽住他的腰，但丁半仰抬头，视线纠缠，手掌相握，一同扣下黑檀木的扳机。

手腕转动，指尖情挑。

直到音乐终停，只剩他们俩人，站在舞池的中央。

脚下是红褐色的鲜血在流淌，眼下是危险的视线，盛满了明晃晃的罪恶与占有。

这样的场景但丁太熟悉了，每次在他们相互厮杀后，那个人总是会露出这样的视线。这是属于猎食者的本能，充满了危险与掠夺。然而他不必反抗，无需反抗，就被尼禄压在身下。扯开衬衫，咬住脖颈。尖锐的犬牙刺破柔韧的皮肤，滚烫的鲜血喷涌而出，肆意鲜活的生命力瞬间充斥着尼禄的口腔。

曾经品尝过的、令人上瘾的味道。

但丁仿佛瞬间被注入足以致幻的麻药，剧烈痛苦伴随着同样剧烈的快感迅速游走在身体里，挑动他每一根血管与神经。

一瞬间，瞳孔竖直，沸腾的魔力又立刻被他压下。

埋首于他颈侧的尼禄感到些许不安，又重重咬下，大口大口地吞咽着他的鲜血。

但丁闷哼一声，按捺住随着鲜血的抽离不断被激发的空虚感，以及空虚感牵引出的情欲，安抚地拍着尼禄的后背：“唔……慢一点，我的孩子……。”

回应他的是更加炙热的拥抱，以及更加真切的渴望。尼禄的眼底已经是通红一片，同样竖起的瞳孔暗示着被压制多年的魔力正破蛹而出，他本能地想要将身下的人完全地占有。他将凶狠的噬咬慢慢改为舔吮，强大的魔力经由鲜血反馈回他的体内，却仍不满足，还需要更多。于是他抽出了嵌入肉体的牙齿，沿着流畅的肩颈向上移动，与那双幽蓝色的眼睛对视，与他红润微薄的唇齿相接。带着微醺的血腥味的亲吻，瞬间点燃两人心头上的火焰，连身体间的缝隙都被填满。

咬痕遍布在他的露出的皮肤上，衬衫被扯到的身后，不停喘息的胸膛上还留着泛红的牙印。但丁心想，这孩子真不愧是在狼人家长大的。很快他就无法分心了，年轻的血族急切地探索着他的身体，食欲与情欲混杂交替着侵蚀他们的神志。

“等……”但丁在尼禄不满的视线中抓住了他的手，把手指含入口中，吮吸舔弄，发出含糊的音节，“嗯、……尼禄。”

尼禄指尖一痛，但丁的尖牙咬破了他的指尖，又将手指从湿漉漉的口中抽离，引导着尼禄将还流着血的手指送入后穴。

“你会因为疼痛获得快感吗？”尼禄在他的紧致的后穴中抽送着手指，比起疑问句，更像是一种确认。然后在的指尖在碰到某个点时，但丁几乎将嘴唇咬破，却忍不住发出更加甜腻的声音。所以，他终于找到了身下这个强大的血族的弱点，报复般地反复戳弄。但丁死死地抓住了他的肩膀，指甲几乎扣入血肉，连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来，腿根发颤。

“可以吗……？”

尼禄撩开了他额前湿淋淋的头发，露出了那双充满水雾的眼睛，轻声询问。此时，他的眼睛不再澄明，漫不经心的笑意已经溃散，眼角泛红，充满了迷惘的情欲。

但丁过了好久才反应过来尼禄在询问他，他被撕下了游刃有余的表象，被撬开了与世隔绝的外壳，摊开了柔软的淌着蜜液的软肉，裸露在他的面前。

于是他茫然地点了点头，只要他有，什么都可以给他。

尼禄将自己硬地发疼的阴茎插入了早已准备好的后穴，残忍地撑开层层纠缠的内壁，直到整根没入，又抽离后退，重重撞在才被手指开发过的敏感点上。

但丁挣扎着想要后退，却发现自己已经无法逃离，只能抽着气，感受着一次又一次猛烈的冲击。他被尼禄笼罩在身下，向他打开自己的身体。

四周是愈发浓烈的血腥气，他们在尸山血海中疯狂地做爱。

又是一波强烈的快感，他感到后穴里的阴茎已经快要到极限了。身上的男孩死死地看着他，不肯挪动一丝眼神，热烈而纯粹，充满了占有的意味。

他心想，真好啊。

尼禄再次次将犬牙刺入了他的身体，就在胸口的正上方，心头的位置。熟悉的血的味道充斥着他的口腔，就是那个在睡梦中唤醒他的味道。

但丁发出呻吟，深入体内的阴茎开始射精。

身体里的血不断地流失，而滚烫的精液正注入他的身体，他与尼禄仿佛是一次生命的循环往复，作为时间回馈给他的最好的礼物。

衬衫是完全不能穿了，但丁只能接过皱巴巴的外套，盖在身上。

尼禄一边整理着衣服，一边看着他，欲言又止，目光游离在他被外套遮掩不到的地方。

但丁身上情欲的痕迹已经开始消退，而被吸血鬼的犬牙刺下的伤痕却没有那么快复原，伤口的周围还有醒目的血迹。

但丁身染鲜血的模样远比想象中的更加艳丽炫目。

正当他下定决定要开口时，就听到但丁说：“你该走了。”

没有挽留，在他的眼神示意下，尼禄注意到钢琴下的魔法阵因为被虫族的血填充，已经积满了足够的魔力，打开了一条通道。

尼禄咬着牙走到法阵前，回头看他，问道：“但丁，我们还能再见吗？”

但丁靠坐在椅子上，拖着慵懒餍足的语调：“也许？”

“我会回来的！”年轻人后退着，将他所有的样子刻下，踏入了法阵中，“你等我！”最后人影同声音一起，消失不见。

你等着我——

但丁咽下了喉中的笑意，酒杯飞到了他的手中，荡漾着琥珀色的光。

他突然想起了什么，将手伸进了外套口袋。

“就让他这么走了？”金发的女子出现在他的身边。

如果尼禄此时还在，就会明白他在何处见过她，格洛丽亚，或者是崔西。

那是与深藏在老宅中的那副画上的女主人一模一样的脸，却更加冰冷与妖异。——二重幻影，不属于任何一种黑暗生物的存在。

“嗯。”

一朵红色的蔷薇，已经过了好几天，原本稚嫩的花蕊微微皱起，在充满了血腥味的空间里，倔强地散发着清新的芬芳。年轻的血族在来时没有找到红玫瑰，摘下了随处可见的野蔷薇充数，却在离开时小心翼翼地将它放在的但丁的衣服里。这横冲直撞、肆意生长的生命此时正安静地蜷缩在但丁的掌心里。

他思索了一会，自言自语：“是什么时候？”

“有一个委托，”崔西的声音在他的身旁适时地响起，“在福图纳。”

但丁没有置声。

“虫族的家伙最近不太安分，他们在到处收集献给斯巴达的祭品，企图召回黑暗神。”

“我老爹能喜欢这个就见鬼了。”但丁冷笑一声。

他将野蔷薇放入酒中，一饮而尽，尽数吞下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄：我恋爱啦！  
> 崔西：啧，狗男男again。


	4. 丁香

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花语：等待爱情

尼禄在黑暗中走了有一会了，传送阵开括的通道比他来时要平稳地多，没有魔法乱流，也没有分叉支路。

一条黑漆漆的平坦的单行道，身后走过的道路已经消失，不远处的光点就是出口。他顺着这个方向就能回到福图纳重拾熟悉的生活。

然而就像他无法停止自己被责任驱赶的脚步，也同样无法控制自己泛滥的思绪。明明才分别了那么一会儿，他就开始不停地想但丁，蔷薇花香还残留在他的指尖，不知道他看到后会不会嘲笑自己的幼稚。他想感谢巨龙，至少他已经知道了一些但丁喜欢的东西，比如披萨草莓圣代，下次再见我要把真正的红玫瑰送给他。

思念是一种泛着甜味的苦，不足以致命的毒药，反复翻阅着被回忆润色的旧书，有些人能凭借着思念活下去，却一点一点失去了与这个世界的联系。

多傲慢啊，他想，永生族连死亡都不屑，却输给了时间。

旅途终有尽头，他穿过了光圈，重新站在了福图纳的土地上。

回到收养所的一路上空无一人，街道陷入寂静，不安爬上尼禄的后背。

刚打开门，“谁！”一个熟悉的声音充满戒备地响起，在看到他的身影后如释重负地收回了手中的武器，妮可慌张又欣喜地说道，“尼禄！太、太好了！你终于回来了！”

“发生了什么？”尼禄问道，“克雷多呢？姬莉叶？”

妮可停顿了一会，似哭似笑地回答道，“姬莉叶被、被教廷带走了，克雷多去找她了，我把孩子们送去了安全的地方，等你回来。”

“什么？！”尼禄大惊，立刻做出了决定，“我去找他们。”

他将但丁送给他的材料全部转交给了妮可，叮嘱她先去安全的地方配制好魔药，然后将妮可—— _你是傍上富婆了吗的声音？_ ——的声音抛在身后，拿起武器，只身前往黑暗教廷最深处的审判所。

总的来讲，在但丁漫长的生命里，讨厌的东西有很多，喜欢的东西更多，简直难以一一赘述，在经过很多很多时间的筛选后，他最喜欢的简化为披萨和草莓圣代，最讨厌的是比他话多的人，还有“等待”。

但丁讨厌等待的感觉。

小时候，父亲对着他们说，你们等我回来，然后一去不归。

长大一点，母亲对他说，我去找维吉尔，你等我回来，却黯然消逝。

再然后，维吉尔甚至还没有来得及与他道别，就将他一个人留在原地。

这个世界仿佛跟他开了一个拙劣的玩笑，他应景地拍着手哈哈大笑，表现出的是更加张扬肆意的自己，浮夸地像舞台上的演员。然后他将这个笑话悉数奉还，对这个世界讲了一个更好笑的笑话。

他绕了一圈又回到了福图纳，站在原点，顺路解决一些残留的问题。

但丁提着叛逆从审判所的穹顶飞落而下，无情地踩在斯巴达的雕像上，将黑暗议会的圆桌一劈为二。所有黑暗中的生物目瞪口呆地看着他，包括代替姬莉叶成为祭品的尼禄。

他漫步走到审判所的中心，在黑暗中的红衣仿佛烈日灼目，照亮终日阴暗的地底，惶恐声此起彼伏。他全然不在意被毁坏的教廷秩序，从被损坏的圆桌中拔出了叛逆，直接坐在了唯二两把空余的座椅上，——第十三把座椅。

无人能阻止他，无人敢呵斥他，反而纷纷向他低头示意，就好像他天生就应该属于这个位置，而他确实拥有这个资格。

而他对面的是空荡荡的，第一把座椅，属于魔界之主的王位。

但丁冰蓝色的眼中充满了嘲讽的意味，这场闹剧还未结束。他对着坐在右手尽头处的教皇，好奇地问道：“桑科多斯，是谁给你的勇气？”

“是您的父神，斯巴达。”教皇毫无畏惧地回答。

此时，审判所的穹顶轰然倒塌，脚下的大地剧烈震动。席位上的黑影们一个接一个地退场，背后的生物们开始四处逃窜。巨大的雕像裂地升空，将炮火对准了他们。

黑圆桌旁只剩下了但丁与教皇，以及教皇忠实的信徒们

“真是令人作呕。”但丁抬头看了一眼，以及他的背后，冰冷地说道，“这就是你全部的把戏吗？怨灵、佩利冬、食尸鬼，你还制作了多少怪物？”

教皇平静地站在他的面前，无所畏惧地，牵扯出一丝嘲讽的笑意：“些许代价罢了。”

但丁不想再继续听他无聊的演讲了，他的视线在慌乱奔逃的人群中找到了尼禄，此时，他正将狼人女孩交给了一个沉稳的男人，让他们赶紧离开。尼禄感觉到了投射在他身上的视线，看向了他，但丁摇了摇头，示意他也赶紧离开。

尼禄握紧了双拳。

教皇继续喋喋不休，他的声音几乎压过了所有嘈杂的惊呼声、求救声以及哀嚎，清晰地响彻在这个空间，放如宣告：“我们的神子啊，黑暗神已经离我们而去，而您，作为血族的始祖、最后的亲王、最高的席位的拥有者，我们该如何才能让您放弃人类的立场？”

尼禄震惊地看向但丁，他的表情又一次愉悦了他。他并不需要这些头衔来装饰自己，但这可怜的孩子还不知道自己是身世，而他还想等着尼禄慢慢发现，他们还没有准备好，不要那么快揭开谜底。

我们不需要姓氏，而你是我唯一的孩子、唯一的后裔、最后的家人。

“如果是您的兄长——”

够了。一颗子弹打入教皇的额头，但丁阻止他继续说下去，他不愿从任何其他人的口中听到关于他兄长的内容，平静地说道：“你该回魔界了，桑科多斯。”

教皇捂住额头，暗绿色的鲜血散发着恶臭的味道，从他的指缝中流下。他终于忍无可忍地挥手而下，虫族的口器嘶吼着，张开虫翼飞向雕像。

于此同时，藏匿在阴影里的黑影疯狂地挥舞着尖爪向他袭来，阻挡着他的脚步。

“需要帮忙吗？”崔西突然出现在他的身后。

“去疏散通道。”

“我讨厌跟类人生物打交道，”崔西幽幽地说道，“他们几乎和人类一样麻烦。”

但丁不想说自己也有一半人类血统，而这只会换来崔西更进一步的吐槽，所以你比所有的生物加在一起都要麻烦。于是他对着与母亲面容相似的崔西投降了，转而挥剑将诡异的生物们斩落。

等但丁重新用叛逆杀出一条血路时，尼禄却不见了。

熟悉的气息令他猛然抬起头，雕刻成父亲模样的巨像卡帧似的停止运转，四肢断裂，轰然倒塌。什么时候？他飞快地奔向残骸，在靠近舱室的地方，一个身影踉跄着挺直了脊背一步又一步向他走来，支撑着他的是许久未见的阎魔刀，刀刃还散发着寒冷的魔气。尼禄握着刀的右臂上遍布刀痕，鲜血顺着他的手腕滴落在阎魔刀的寒刃上。在但丁记忆中已经碎裂的武器被他的修复完整，闪烁着蓝光。

缺少能量的核心已经破碎，尼禄对他笑了，带着年轻人的张扬意气。尽管他看上去已几近脱力，却依旧倔强地说对他说，“你好，但丁，我们又见面了。”

“这次没让你等多久吧！”

沉静的事务所突然被一阵电话铃声闹醒，但丁无奈地拿下盖在脸上的杂志，接起电话：

“但丁！但丁！哦——斯巴达啊！终于接通了！明天就是我的生日会，我终于成年啦！——嘟……嘟……”

但丁直接拔断了电话线。

此时又有什么重物突然从楼梯上滚落，他无声地叹了一口气，幼崽都是麻烦的生物。

而尼禄正七倒八歪地倒在地上，看着但丁的倒影，爆红了脸，磕磕绊绊地说道：“那个，你给我的材料还剩下很多，所以，所以我们又卖了些钱。”

但丁蹲下身，歪头看着他。

“妮可说，我们可以做一个通往红墓市的通道，咳，你看，这算是实验成功了！”

但丁好笑地将他拉了起来，尼禄懊恼地像一只被主人责骂的小狗，他飞快地抬头看了一眼但丁，忙说道，“我会打扫干净的。”

但丁坐回了他的椅子上，重新拿起了杂志，可惜对已经看过十几次的图片再也提不起兴趣，用余光看着忙碌起来的青年，依旧是用那种漫不经心地语气提出了自己的要求：“我想吃披萨。”

“还是那家吗？”

“对，记得还有隔壁的草莓圣代。”简直是得寸进尺。

可是尼禄无法拒绝他，于是只能认命地给他跑腿。

到了晚上，他将被操地神志不清的但丁按在怀里，迫使他抬高腰臀，粗硬的阴茎又一次碾过敏感的肠壁，插入结肠。但丁呜咽着出声，痛苦和快感同样强烈，他挣扎着将不属于自己的器官吞吃地更深，完全没有了下午颐指气使的模样。

抽插间水声四起，尼禄已经在他的身体里先释放了一次，火热的手掌揉捏着他柔软的胸膛，逗弄着挺立的乳首。尼禄将他紧实的大腿分地更开，看着含着性器的后穴被撑满，艳红的褶皱被白色的浊液浸透，泛着色欲的光泽。粗糙的手指划过柔韧敏感的腿根，皮肤泛起颤栗，又忍不住微微抽搐。

尼禄俯下身，张开犬牙，刺破了大腿内侧的皮肤，在敏感多情的身体上又一次留下不易消散的隐秘痕迹，就像一个宣誓所有权的标记。滚烫的鲜血流入口中，身下的人是什么身份与他毫无关系，他所想的仅仅是一次又一次地占有他。他们可以是情人，也可以是家人。

“啊……、唔，不！”

失血的痛感又一次侵蚀着但丁的神志，反馈回身体的是足以窒息的快感。他无法抵抗地发出呻吟，抓住床单，后穴骤然绞紧，身体重重落下。

“啊、！”他倒在床上，任由高潮泛滥。

月光悄悄地照进他们的房间。

尼禄将他的头发梳起，明明他身体的每一处都已经向他打开。

“等你想告诉我的时候，”年幼的血族抚着他的脸，在他的耳边说道。

溃散的瞳孔微微凝神，听着来自身边的遥远的声音，“我等你。”

但丁抿起嘴唇，没有回答。耳尖却泛起红色，藏在银发间，像是被遗落下的花瓣。

一声敲门声从楼下不合时宜地响起，两人皆是一愣。

“别管了，”但丁靠近尼禄的嘴唇，拉着他靠近自己，也许他们还能再来一次。

敲门声却锲而不舍。

尼禄犹豫了片刻，按着他的腰，用极大的意志力将微硬的阴茎从他火热的身体里抽离，身下的人发出难耐的喘息声。

“我去看一样，”他迅速穿上裤子，“很快就回来。”

回答他的是仍在脸上的枕头。

当我问父神，我是我兄弟的守护者吗？

父神回答：是的，你当然是。

尼禄打开门，一个消瘦高挺拔的年轻人出现在他的面前，黑色的头发几乎融入夜色中，他说：

“我找但丁。”

满月夜，故人归。

Fin。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔：？


End file.
